Searching for Clues/The Chase through Wave Ocean
(Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (The next morning, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, after resting for the night at the hotel, began to ponder) Sonic: What’re Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him up to? Blossom: I don’t know, Sonic. Bubbles: But it can’t be good. Sonic: We need to gather information. Buttercup: That way, we’ll find out where Elise and the Professor are. (They spread out and asked the people for information on where the Egg Carrier has gone, but to no avail, no one knew. Later, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls were searching when a girl spoke up) Girl: Hey! (Their attention caught, Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls went up to her) Sonic: What’s up? Girl: Are you Sonic the Hedgehog and the Powerpuff Girls? Sonic and PPGs: Yes, why? Girl: Well, I saw a fox with two tails, a rabbit, and a little blue chao over by the plaza and asked me to find you. Blossom: Seems like you met up with our other friends. Bubbles: Tails, Cream, and Cheese! Girl: Then I guess I did a good job finding you for them. Anyway, it seemed like they were looking for you guys. Sonic: Got it. Blossom: Which way to the plaza? Girl: It’s straight ahead. Sonic and PPGs: Got it! Thanks! Girl: You’re welcome. (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls hurry over to the plaza and found Tails, Cream, and Cheese there) Tails: Sonic! Girls! Cream: (At the same time as Tails) Mr. Sonic! Girls! Cheese: Chao, chao! Sonic: Tails, Cream, Cheese! Cream: We’re glad that you’re here. Blossom: Did you hear what happened last night? Tails: Yeah. We heard that you guys tried to save the Princess from Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him. Buttercup: And to make matters worse, the Professor was captured as well. Cream: You’re going to rescue them, aren’t you? Bubbles: Yep. Tails: Let us help. We may not know what Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him are up to, but it can’t be a good thing! Cream: The Professor is a dear friend of ours and I would love to help save him and the Princess. (Sonic gives a thumb’s up approval) Sonic: Okay! With your help, this should be a piece of cake. Buttercup: So stay close. (Tails, Cream, and Cheese chuckled a little) Tails: We’ll do our best! Cream: Yeah! Cheese: (Happily) Chao! (They run around Soleanna, searching for answers, but to no luck. Then, they find an old man) Sonic: Excuse us. Blossom: We like to know where Eggman’s battleship went. Old man: You mean that big red flying ship from last night? Sonic's group: Yes! Buttercup: Did you see it? Old man: I actually did see it fly off to the beach called Wave Ocean. Tails: Wave Ocean, huh? Old man: Yes. It seems that there’s danger over by Wave Ocean. All I hear is rumors though. Who knows what’s really going on? But nonetheless, the ship headed for Wave Ocean like I said. If you just head northeast of here, you’ll spot a bridge leading to an island. That is where Wave Ocean is. Sonic's group: Thanks! Old man: You’re welcome. (Sonic's group headed towards the direction of Wave Ocean, only to find the bridge is damaged from last night) Buttercup: Typical! The bridge is broken. Blossom: But at least we can fly. Sonic: Not me. Tails: No problem, Sonic. I’ll carry you while we fly across. Sonic: Thanks, Tails! (Then with that, Sonic's group flew across to Wave Ocean, with Tails carrying Sonic) (Exterior; Wave Ocean; Day) (Sonic’s group hurried through Wave Ocean itself) Sonic: We’ve got to hurry and save Elise and the Professor. (After evading some obstacles and fighting some robots, more robots appear in front of the group and they dodged their gunfire) Sonic: The Vulcan Cannon shots don’t hurt individually, but they’ll cut us down bit by bit. Blossom: Couldn’t agree with you more! (After taking shelter behind a boulder that deflected the gunfire, Sonic turned to Tails, Cream, Cheese, and the Powerpuff Girls) Sonic: If we find the one issuing orders and defeat him, we can defeat everyone at once. Buttercup: Good idea. (Then, Sonic and Buttercup bravely charged out and killed the lead robot and the rest of the robots the lead robot was controlling died with it) Sonic: All clear! (Sonic's group came out and resumed their rush. Reaching the edge of the water, Sonic used the dashboard to surf across the water to a pier, but to the shock of everyone else, a pod of Orca Whales appeared and began swimming around) Sonic: Whoa, that’s a big one! Bubbles: A really big one! (Running across the pier, Sonic hurried to avoid the pod, but an Orca Whale broke it apart, sending Sonic flying with the broken wooden boards) Blossom: Jump! Sonic: Got it! (Sonic leapt across a bunch of wooden boards and landed on an Orca Whale’s fin. He grabs onto it and the Orca Whale began to swim and buck around uncontrollably like a bull. Sonic hung on tightly as Tails, Cream, Cheese, and the Powerpuff Girls make it to the beach. They noticed a switch above a cliff edge leading to a gate that the Orca Whale carrying Sonic is heading to and Blossom called out to Sonic) Blossom: Hang on, Sonic! We’re gonna close that gate! Sonic: Then go ahead and push the gate switch so he doesn’t get out! Tails: Okay, Sonic! Bubbles: We’ll be right back for you! (Tails, Cream, Cheese, and the Powerpuff Girls hurry to the switch up on the cliff edge and defeating the robots trying to block their way) Sonic: Guys, hurry up! (After defeating the last robot, the group quickly made it to the switch and pushed it, causing the gate to close. Then the Orca Whale noticed the gate and skidded to a stop in front of the wooden wall. Sonic leapt off the fin and landed on the top and leapt gracefully to the beach where the others are) Sonic: Thank you, guys. You saved me! Sonic's group: You’re welcome. (They hurried some more, until Buttercup spotted the Egg Carrier, getting everyone’s attention) Buttercup: There it is! Sonic: Darn! We’re not going to make it. Let’s speed up! (They speed up after the Egg Carrier, avoiding obstacles when more robots appeared, flying after them) Sonic's group: What?! (They defeat the robots and continued to fly and run quickly until they reached a dead end in the form of the edge of the beach blocked by a huge rock wall. Sonic's group watched from their dead end as the Egg Carrier flies off far away. A feather lands on the beach in front of them and Sonic picks it up) Tails: It looks like the Princess and the Professor are moved to another location. Buttercup: Darn! We were so close and then this stupid dead end had to ruin it! Cream: I hope the Princess and the Professor are safe. Cheese: (Sadly) Chao. Tails: Let’s head back to the city! Blossom: Good idea. Maybe we’ll find some more information on where the ship is heading from here. Sonic's group: Right! (They hurry back to Soleanna. Sonic looks at the direction of the Egg Carrier, clenched the feather in his hand, and hurried back as well) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Sonic's group returned and were about to go ask for help when they hear a couple talking) Young man: Hey, did you hear? Young woman: What? Young man: They said that the way to Dusty Desert was closed off because Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him showed up there just now. Young woman: Are you kidding me?! (Sonic's group then went up to them) Bubbles: Excuse us. Couple: Yes? Bubbles: We just heard about Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him in this Dusty Desert. Buttercup: Do you know the way? (Suddenly, they heard a child scream) Blossom: Trouble! (They and the couple ran to the source of the scream to see a crowd of onlookers looking up at the roof of City Hall) Sonic: What’s going on? Boy: That kid’s climbed all the way up there. What’s she doing up there? Blossom: What kid? Boy: A girl, that’s who. Her name is Francesca. Sonic: We’ll go see why she’s up there. Boy: You will? Sonic's group: Yeah! Boy: But that’s too dangerous! Soleannan Soldier 1: Nonsense. (They notice him) Soleannan Soldier 1: Do you even know who they are? (The boy shook his head no) Soleannan Soldier 1: That’s Sonic the Hedgehog and the Powerpuff Girls. (Realizing, the boy turned to Sonic's group in surprise) Boy: You’re the Sonic the Hedgehog and the Powerpuff Girls?! (Sonic's group nodded with a smile) Boy: (Slaps his forehead) Duh! Why didn’t I recognize you? (He changes the subject) Boy: On second thought, go help her! (Sonic's group flew up on the roof to find Francesca looking out over the horizon. She noticed them and got relieved) Francesca: Thank goodness you came to get me. I saw the whole thing with you guys down there. Sonic: But more to the point. Tails: What were you doing up here? Francesca: I heard Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him were going to Dusty Desert, so I just wanted to keep watch from a high place in case of another attack. (Realizing, Sonic’s group nods in an understanding way) Blossom: Ironically, we were wondering how to get to Dusty Desert. Francesca: You were? Bubbles: Yeah. Cream: We’re on a mission to rescue your Princess. Buttercup: As well as a friend of ours named Professor Utonium. (Later, in front of City Hall, after getting Francesca down by flying, the group was just being thanked by Lord Regis, the Majordomo of Soleanna) Regis: Thank you for saving Francesca on our behalf! How can we repay you? Sonic: We wish to have permission to go to Dusty Desert so we can rescue Princess Elise III and Professor Utonium. Regis: Is that so? Then very well. Just let the soldiers know that you’re heading out. Sonic's group: Thanks! (Regis hands a bunch of subway passes to Sonic's group) Regis: Please be careful. Sonic's group: We will. (They head for the subway station. Meanwhile, Silver woke up and sighed, knowing he must keep his promise to meet Amy at City Hall) Silver: Here goes…. (Later, he arrived at City Hall and found Amy there. She sees him and happily waved hello. Silver then took a breath and walked over to her) Silver: Well, let’s go ask some people where they are…. (Suddenly, they noticed some group from afar entering the train station to Dusty Desert in a hurry) Amy: I bet that’s Sonic and his group heading to the train already! (They go to the station) (Interior; Soleanna Castle Town Train Station; Day) (At the station, the Gangreen Gang were doing their usual business of pigging out on their lunch) Ace: Man, this food is delish! Arturo: Hey Ace? Ace: (Mouth full from his pork) Hmm? Arturo: I wonder why we’re relaxing when the city is missing their Princessa? (Ace swallowed his food) Ace: It’s not our problem. (As Ace said this, Grubber noticed something and wandered off) Billy: Duh, why isn’t it our problem? Ace: Just because. Snake: You thinksssss the Princccccesssssss of thisssss country might be sssssnobby, right? (Ace glared daggers at Snake and punches him in the face) Ace: What’s it to ya?! (He changes the subject upon noticing Grubber missing) Ace: Anyway, I wonder where Grubber went? (Grubber returns with an excited look and blows a bunch of raspberries, as if talking to his fellow Gangreen Gang members) Ace: You spotted the Powerpuff Girls and Sonic’s group heading to this station? (Grubber blows a raspberry, as if saying “Yes.” Ace then slowly formed a smirk) Arturo: What’s the plan? Billy: Why are you smiling like that? Ace: I got a really cool plan! Gangreen Gang: What is it, Ace? Ace: We can follow them to where they’re going and mug them! (A short pause) Snake: I bet you wantssss to meet the Princccccesssss, right? (Ace socks Snake in the face) Snake: I meansssss good idea, Accccce. Ace: So, shall we? (The Gangreen Gang nods in agreement with smirks as well. After sneaking into the train heading for Dusty Desert via the airducts, the Gangreen Gang, despite Billy’s size, carefully climbed into the cargo hold. Back in the station, Sonic's group arrived and they showed another Soleannan Soldier the passes) Soleannan Soldier 2: Oh, you have passes from Lord Regis to go to Dusty Desert! Sonic: Yup! Blossom: That’s where we’re going to save the Princess. Bubbles: And the Professor. Soleannan Soldier 2: Then there’s no problem. Go right ahead. Sonic's group: Thanks! Soleannan Soldier 2: You’re welcome. (He steps aside and Sonic's group entered the train going to Dusty Desert. The train then departed, heading for Dusty Desert, taking them and the stowaway Gangreen Gang with. Silver and Amy, meanwhile, arrived and found another train pulling into the station) Amy: Wait here. Silver: What are you going to do? (Without answering him, she goes up to the Soleannan Soldier. While Silver read an advertisement on a restaurant, he didn’t pay attention to Amy’s asking the Soleannan Soldier) Amy: Excuse me, did you, by any chance, see a blue hedgehog and his friends come in here? (Realizing what she’s talking about, the Soleannan Soldier politely answered with his question) Soleannan Soldier 2: Oh, you mean Sonic the Hedgehog and his group? Amy: (Hopefully) Did you see them? Soleannan Soldier 2: Yes. They just boarded the train heading to Dusty Desert. Amy: Neat! I was just looking for them with a new friend of mine. (The Soleannan Soldier smiled politely and understood) Soleannan Soldier 2: So, you and your friend want to go to Dusty Desert? Amy: (Nods) Yes. (She calls out to Silver) Amy: Hey, Silver! (Hearing her, Silver went up to her) Silver: Where are we heading to on the train? Amy: Dusty Desert. (Seeing the train at the station reading “Dusty Desert,” Silver nods. Then Amy took his hand) Amy: Thank you, sir! Soleannan Soldier 2: You’re welcome! (Amy then buys her and Silver tickets to Dusty Desert and they both boarded and departed for Dusty Desert) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers